Trapped
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Four year old Luke Skywalker is sent to the past. After overhearing an arguement, he is sent to the Council. He reveals some surprising things. Luke/Anakin Father/Son bonding.


Trapped

**This is a story I wrote a little while ago. Hope you like it! This was going to be multi-chapter, but I made it into an one-shot because the chapters were too short.**

Four year old Luke Skywalker ran to the speeder. He was scared. He knew all about how Vader was his father and his past. Vader was after him. He prayed to the Force to protect him. Old Ben (or Obi-Wan Kenobi) had trained him in the Force.

Suddenly there was a blinding light and Luke was gone. He was under a bed as Luke soon realized. He was terrified. Where was he? What's going on? He shielded his mind and presence as a precaution.

**Line Break**

Anakin sighed. _Today just isn't my day_, thought Anakin. His mentor fussed at him again. The Council meeting was more boring than usual. He did not need another problem.

Obi-Wan came in angrily. His old Padawan was still infuriating as ever. He was always joking around or being rude. He never took anything seriously. He was always late.

"Anakin Skywalker!" shouted Obi-Wan, losing his temper," That was extremely disrespectful!"

"All I said was this is pointless!" said Anakin, indigniantly.

"While he was still talking," said Obi-Wan, glaring at Anakin angrily.

"Big deal," said Anakin," It's just Mace Windu."

Obi-Wan exploded. He yelled at Anakin," He is not just Mace Windu! He is a Jedi Master! You must respect him! You're an infuriating brat, Anakin!" He stopped when he heard a whimper.

"I didn't know you whimper, Ani," said Obi-Wan.

"That's the thing, Master, I don't," said Anakin.

"We have an easedropper," said Obi-Wan.

"It appears so," said Anakin.

**Line Break**

Luke stayed under the bed. They knew someone else was in there. He was scared. _I wish Ben was here. He'd know what to do_, thought Luke.

**Line Break**

"It's a little boy," said Anakin.

"How'd you know?" asked Obi-Wan.

"I heard his thoughts. He wants a guy named Ben and that he'd know what to do," said Anakin.

"Anything else?"asked Obi-Wan, knowing that Anakin was hiding something.

"He's terrified," said Anakin. Obi-Wan hugged him. Anakin always had a thing for little kids. Suddenly a little boy dashed out from under the bed and out the open door.

"He's thinking about how he was being chased by Vader," said Anakin.

"Who's Vader?" asked Obi-Wan.

"A Sith Lord apprenticed to Emperor Palpatine," said Anakin," Palpatine is the Sith Lord."

"I'll tell the Council. You get the boy," said Obi-Wan.

"Okay," said Anakin.

Obi-Wan called the Council back into session. He stood there calmly. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the door opening.

A disheveled Anakin came in holding a boy, no older than four, by the foot. The boy was screaming his head off. The Council members looked at them in amusement and surprise.

"Sorry, Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted," He's being a brat! Do you know how to shut him up?"

"Nope!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Boys need mute buttons!" Anakin said, when the boy took a breath," especially this one."

"I do not!" said the boy indigniantly," You need to leave me alone, Vader."

"My name is Anakin," said Anakin.

"You're not fooling anybody. I may be four, but I am not an idiot," said the boy.

"I'm not Vader. I don't even know who Vader is!" said Anakin, exasperated.

"Yeah, and I'm a monkey's uncle," said the boy. Anakin gawked at him. The Council members smiled at Anakin.

"Ben!" shouted Luke and pointed to Obi-Wan.

"Um, my name is Obi-Wan," said Obi-Wan. Luke frowned.

"Ben! He's right behind you," said Luke," Don't you see him?"

"No one's there," said Mace Windu.

"Yeah, he is," said Luke, and he started crying. Anakin flipped him over and cradled the boy. Luke hit Anakin.

"What's wrong?" asked Anakin.

"You killed Ben and now I don't have any connections to my father!" said Luke.

"Who do you live with then?" asked Kit Fisto.

"My aunt and uncle," said Luke," and they don't like him or the Jedi. The only reason I know he's a Jedi is because Ben told me!"

"It's okay," said Anakin.

"No, it's not! I wouldn't have been living on Tatoonine hadn't abandoned me for the Dark Side," said Luke.

"Who's your dad?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Vader," said Luke.

"You called Anakin Vader, right?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yeah," said Luke.

"Does that mean he is your father?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yeah," said Luke.

"Anakin," said Mace," This is too far. You are ..."

"NO! Don't expel him from the Order!" Luke cried, feeling the distress of the Force.

"Excuse me, youngling, this has nothing to do with you," said Mace Windu.

"You are idiots! All of you are meanies!" shouted a distress Luke.

"Distressed you are, young one," commented Yoda.

"Force doesn't like you kicking Daddy out," said Luke, wrapping his arms around Anakin's neck.

"Fine, you can stay," Mace Windu mumbled. Luke vanished. They gasped.

**Line Break**

Luke awoke in his bed. Was it a dream? He was scared yet again. He didn't know how he got from the speeder to his bed.

"Oh my gosh! Luke!" a woman called and she hugged him.

"Who are you?" asked Luke.

"I'm your mom," said the woman, hurt.

"Oh, Mom, I'm sorry," said Luke, even though he still had no clue who she was.

She smiled and pulled out her comlink. She said," Ani?"

A reply came back. Anakin said," What, Padme?"

"I got good news," said Padme.

"What?" asked Anakin.

"Luke is home," she said," I found him in his room."

"I'm on my way home," said Anakin.

A couple minutes later, Anakin rushed into the room. Obi-Wan followed. He noticed that there were two girls he didn't know.

"Oh, thank the Force!" Anakin said in relieve. He hugged Luke tightly. Luke smiled. He was home.

**The End!**

**Review!**


End file.
